Naked-eye stereoscopic display is very popular in the three-dimensional (3D) stereoscopic display field as a viewer does not need to wear a glasses.
As shown in FIG. 1, a current common naked-eye stereoscopic display device mainly comprises: a display panel 1′; and a light splitting member 3′, disposed at a light exiting side of the display panel 1′, wherein the light splitting member 3′ may be adhered to the display panel 1′ via an adhesive layer 4′, pixels of the display panel are divided into left eye pixels and right eye pixels, and then two different images are respectively provided to a left eye and a right eye of a viewer, and depth of field is formed by using the parallax effect between a left eye image and a right eye image, and further a stereoscopic display effect is produced. The light splitting member mainly comprises: a parallax barrier, for example, a liquid crystal grating, a lenticular lens, for example, a liquid crystal lens and etc.
With a display device using the parallax barrier comprising a light shielding region and a light transmitting region, due to the light shielding region, the brightness of the display device in a 3D displaying mode is seriously reduced, in order to improve the brightness, the liquid crystal lens without brightness loss, which can be switched between 2D and 3D displaying modes, is commonly used. However, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a X coordinate in FIG. 2 is a position on the liquid crystal lens, a Y coordinate is phase retardation, the light splitting member 3′ is the liquid crystal lens comprising a plurality of liquid crystal lens units, and the crosstalk appears during 3D displaying due to disordered arrangement of liquid crystal molecules at a boundary region of adjacent liquid crystal lens units.
In addition, in order to match a preset viewing distance of a full high-definition display device and a distance between the light splitting member and the display panel, the liquid crystal lens needs to adopt a relatively thick liquid crystal layer and a relatively large liquid crystal refractive index, for example, a 13.3-inch full high-definition display device has a preset viewing distance of 600 mm, and the distance between the liquid crystal lens and the display panel is 1 mm, and then, the liquid crystal layer of the liquid crystal lens has a thickness of 40 μm, and the liquid crystal refractive index is above 0.3. As shown in FIG. 3, the X coordinate in FIG. 3 is a position on the liquid crystal lens, and the Y coordinate is a phase retardation amount, wherein a smooth curve is a theory curve, while the other curve is a simulated phase retardation curve; when the liquid crystal layer of the liquid crystal lens has a relatively large thickness, the alignment function of an alignment layer to liquid crystal molecules at a center position of the liquid crystal layer is weakened, the theory curve is more smooth than the phase retardation curve of the liquid crystal lens during achieving the 3D displaying, thereby causing crosstalk during 3D displaying, and the 3D displaying effect is relative bad.